User blog:Tkid115/Deadpool vs The Terminator - 115 Rap Battles Season 3 Premiere
Legooooo!!!!! Welcome to Season 3 of 115 Rap Battles!!! Today features killing machine from the future, The Terminator, versus The Merc With The Mouth (and my personal favorite), Deadpool, to see which human hunter is more indestructible! Let's get this season going! 'Cast:' George Watsky as Deadpool EpicLLOYD as The Terminator Nice Peter as the T-1000 'Beat:' Deadpool starts at 0:27 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BA- (slash) AUGH!.... (thud!) (...) (Ahem...) 115 SOMETHIN' whatever. Let's start this. ME!!!!!!!! VS.... SOME OTHER BITCH!!!!!!!! (Eaugh!) LET'S DO THIS SHIT!!!!!! '''Deadpool:' Thanks for that intro, Wadey! (No problem!) (sigh) You're such a cool guy... Where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to lyrically make this robo-homo cry! You know I got dat assassination fly! And I won't even try- -to win! I mean, from the START, I blew your tin can Sky(net) high! Leave this future tool in a scrap heap! I'm a LION, he's a fat sheep! A 6ft tall death machine, but I'll dig him a hole THAT deep! If you melt in these molten rhymes, you'll be getting my thumbs DOWN!!! People say I'M crazy?! (Which I am.) But I'll take on THIS leather-wearing clown!!! Terminator: Eaugh! Time for this machine to RISE UP to the mic. Terminate this little mutant. He takes no SERIOUS fight. Try cracking a single joke when your whole body's blown to bits. To beat me, you must be quick, unlike your brain with no wit. You are a DIRECT rip-off of Deathstroke. You didn't even TRY. A marvel-ous DEFEAT you will now MEET; that which is I. You do suck more than your game, that which everyone hated. You may have been not able to die, but now you. Are. Terminated!!!! Deadpool: (Ouch! What are you gonna do now?!) Easy. Give this fool his "Judgement Day " I've, oh I don't killed, killed the WHOLE UNIVERSE while you were just learning how to "play"! I can tell you didn't have alot of thought put into you. You're just Robocop, but a jerk! Not even TRENT put alot of thought in this! (This wasn't one of his better ''works...) I'm famed! Leaving a better legacy than you EVER did! Killin' bitches by the millions! You're messin' with that little Connor kid! You have four shitty movies! (FIVE!) Whatever! I got a better one! (Coming soon!) And Arnie, you show as much emotion as that one guy from The Room! (Ohh!) '''Terminator:' Let me show no Salvation and take down these lyrical attacks. Unlike your previous deaths, Wade, after this, you WON'T be coming back! It has taken no major power just to come in and fight you. Fuck you, asshole; or in your words, I will UNALIVE you. The future can barely handle you, and I can't stand your egotistic rhymes. So prepare for me to serve you a defeaT-800 times. I look at you, Wilson, and I see a Slim Shady, but more crazy. So go and cry that you'll now die. Hasta La Vista, you big baby... ''WHO WON?!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! ''(Deadpool pulls out a shotgun and aims it at the Terminator's head and pulls the trigger) Deadpool: 'I've had enough of that shit. (You got em'!) ''(Terminator suddenly gets up, unscathed, revealing that Dead-poop instead shot...) THE T-1000?!!!!!!! (Why are we announcing this part?) (T-1000 morphs into his normal body) '''T-1000: Yo, what's up?! T-1000 here to whoop your red butt! After I mutalate your body, I'll stain these walls in your red blood! I need to find John Conner, but I'll kick your ass first! Like your mental health, nobody can handle THIS killer verse! Deadpool: (Hahahahahaha!) Look at you! What? Did you spill CGI-ed chrome paint on ya?! You'd be my SERVANT, BITCH! Make a victory party for me! (Bring chimichangas!) How great! I get to beat TWO hunks of metal! (Oh, what JOYS!) Wait, how much c4 did I put in this building? (Ummm...all of it?) HELL YEAH! BRING THE NOISE!!!!!!!!!! (Deadpool teleports to the front of the building and takes out a detonator. He looks at the camera.) Deadpool: 'Now THAT'S how you get shit DONE!!! ''(He clicks the detonator and walks away, humming "Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions" as the building explodes behind him, leaving a pile of rubble) 'Terminator's voice box: '....EAUGH! WHO WON?!!! Well, I DID! CAUSE' EVERYONE DIED!!!!!!! 115 whatever. I'm over it. Get a new announcer... '' '' Who Won?!!! Deadpool Terminator/T-1000 '''Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts